Aurelia, the protector and the golden light
by Lillianagreen
Summary: Aurelia, daughter of Sauron, first female dragon rider, half sister to Eragon and Murtagh. this is her story, here she finds bravey and friends, along with love. This is a reload of Aurelia, the golden light, this is a bit better than the first, enjoy R
1. Meeting the hobbits and darkness

Hi, my name is Aurelia Ellie Carmen and I really don't like my name for two reason (1) is it a mouth full and (2) before my father died he called his Golden Light. I hated it, Golden me, I hate the fact my name is Aurelia, I always tell my friends not to call that, but do they listen no. I always wear a purple bow in my hair, with my Blonde hair up and my father once said that my eyes shin a million songs and I am pound of the fact. It is night time and I am currently fixing my hair for bed, I took out my bow and hair tie and started to brush my hair. I was my Mary Green Orchid with vert Clair silk Pajamas with my pure white silk dressing gown with a hood. I sighed to my self and turned to the window and saw a full moon.

'_I wish tomorrow would come so I can break free of this place and live in a world where I am free' _I whispered into the starry sky and turned back to my over night bag and carried it to the other side of the room. As I was about to put it down a wind started with the room and I drop my bag as my vision went to black.

* * *

**Weathertop**

I groaned, where was I? I opened my eyes and saw it was still night and sighed, I also saw I had a sword next to me; it also had writing on it.

**Ereg Galad Elen Fuin nen **

What did that mean? I got up and took the sword and walked in the darkness, when I noticed another thing I wasn't wearing my PJs but a top and pants, also I had boots on.

"Put the fire out" I heard some yell and then I heard a horrible sound of screaming and fear came to me.

"Run to the top" the same voice said and I ran to the voice and then it happened I appear there with four little people. Their mouths were opened but now there was no time to tell them off, a thing walked towards us and it soon became five.

"If you want them you have to get though me" I hissed and I felt my body change and when I opened my eyes I was on four paws and I was a DOG. I jumped at them and started to rip them into bits. When I was thrown into the pillar and landed in my human form. I started to get up when flames started to lip my hands and I saw the things back off, till one grabbed me and threw me in the pillar.

"Mr. Frodo, Strider!" a fat little person said.

I saw a thing walking towards them and I ran at it and jumped onto it, till I felt a scream come from me and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**The trolls** _(No one points of view)_

Strider carried the young girl, while the other 3 little people carried Frodo. They laid them down on the grass, while Strider tried to wake the young girl.

"Sam" the fat little man came over "Do you the plant Kingfoils?" Strider asked Sam.

"Yeah, but that's a weed" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, but it should slow down the poison" Strider said and they went to find the plant.

Till someone came to Strider.

"What's this, a ranger caught from his guard" she said and Strider sighed in relief.

She got on her horse and rode to where the little people were.

'_Frodo, My name is Arwen, I have come to help you, hear my voice, comes back to the light' _Arwen said in Elvish.

"Who is she" a sandy blonde head asked.

"She is an Elf" Sam says.

Strider comes back with the plant and puts on Frodo's wound and then goes over the young girl.

"Frodo, he is fading, he is not going to last, we must get him to my father, I have been looking for you for three days, (Where you taking him?" Sam yells) there are five wraiths behind you and where the other four are I don't know" Arwen says as Strider goes the young girl.

'_Arwen, this child is the reason you don't know where the other four wraiths are she help save Sam and the others by jumping on the witch-king, but she fell to the floor she is touched by darkness, ride hard and ride smooth and don't look back'_ Strider told her and she nodded holding onto the horses reins and ride off to the dawning sun. Strider watched her as she went and sighed. "Come young hobbits".

* * *

**Arwen's flight to Rivendell and Rivendell**

Arwen rode hard and fast, she was getting chased by all the wraiths till she came to a river and said an Elvish spell that made the water take the wraiths away. Frodo and Aurelia were losing their battle to live.

'_Frodo, no, don't give in, not now, what grace has given me let him be spared, save him' _Arwen voice went into his mind while another voice came.

'_come back to the light' _he said.

Arwen and her father got just in time to stop the poison and now they are trying to save the girl.

Frodo awoke 2 days after he was healed but not fully. There was an old man smoking a pipe when he awoke.

"Gandalf" he said happily.

"Yes, Yes, I'm here and you are lucky to be too" Gandalf said looking into Frodo's eyes.

"Where is the girl that helped us?" Frodo asked and Gandalf sighed.

"She was touched by darkness, but is in healing" Gandalf told Frodo.

"Is she going to be okay?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, she is" a voice said at the door.

"Frodo, this is Lord Elrond" Gandalf said.

"May I go and see her?" Frodo asked and Elrond nodded.

Elrond lead him to Aurelia's room and Frodo went in. He saw her blonde to her shoulders, her eyes closed and her breathing even.

"Thank-you for helping us, you got hurt when you didn't have to fight, you fight really good, but if you awake come and find me and tell who you are as I am very thankful" Frodo said and he left the room.

* * *

**Aurelia's dream**

_I was standing in a white room, a man stood there smiling at me._

_"Welcome Aurelia, protector of the pentagram" he said and I grasp._

_"You are an Elder, does that mean I am dead" I asked._

_"No, but to receive your powers of Air, Earth, Fire and Water, along with weather and shape-shifting and you my dear are the protector of the pentagram" he said holding a necklace with two silver dragons holding a star with a blue middle._

_"But I couldn't be" I said. He walked up to me and put it around my neck._

_"It is your birth right, your sword also has the pentagram sign on it, the dragon means you are the protector and the healer, don't let anyone take these from you or you will not be able to summon the great dragon in your time of need, also the ring-wraiths can kill you with their scream if you are not wearing the necklace" he told me "Now I believe it is time for you to go back to where you were, as you have been out of it for three days + four days to get to Rivendell. Also remember who you are meant to be, bless it be, child of the dragon" I smiled till I felt myself being pulled into my body._

* * *

**Seeing Durza and Borthers**_ (No one's pov)_

Strider and Lord Elrond were in Aurelia's room when a bright light appeared around her neck and her sword glowed has well.

"What has happened?" Gandalf asked coming into the room as the light stopped. Aurelia started to stir and the two men and one elf-lord came to her side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were touched by darkness, you have been unconscious for seven days" Strider told her. She opened her eyes and all them saw a silverly blue sky and she started to sat up, but laid back down.

"I hate the sun" she stated.

"How can you hate the sun?" Strider asked.

"I'm just not an outdoors person, _acidus labores solis_" she said angrily.

"My lady, what did you say?" Gandalf asked.

"Sour eclipse of the sun, where I am form it is a curse sunny days, hardly rains and teenagers at the beaches, where I prefer a dark room with lit candles and mediate" she told them and the doubled over in pain "Not again" she changed into the dog and then changed back "Stupid prophecy and powers".

"You have magic" Gandalf asked and she nodded.

"What powers do you have?" Elrond asked.

"Shape-shifting, fire, water, earth, air, weather, healing, summoning and to make matters worst I have to summon a dragon when I feel it is in the time of need" she said getting out of the bed and walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink top.

"My lady those are not what a woman should wear" Elrond said and Aurelia giggled.

"The elders sent me some clothes for parties and feasts, but I always wear jeans" she said.

"Well, may we see one of the dresses" Gandalf asked.

"Sure" she said eyebrows rose. She moved to the suitcase, she opened the case and took out a black satin gown features a strapless bodice with gorgeous embroidery, The ruched waist and side draping flow elegantly into an asymmetrical the skirt for a soft, flattering look. A coordinating wrap adds chic coverage. She then pulled out a soft light blue dress down to the feet. (All clothes in my page) she then put them back and headed to the bath room. The other three left the room and half an hour later Aurelia came out and headed to lunch.

When she entered the elves looked at her, as she could be compared to an elf maiden and her hair that was down to her waist was in a pony tail.

"Milady, I'm pleased to have you up and about" Elrond said smiling at her.

"Thank you Lord Elrond for helping me" Aurelia said.

Every person, started to talk to their own kin, the dwarves were alone and Aurelia was getting angry about this, she got up and left the hall.

"Milady" Elrond and Gandalf said and Aurelia turned around her eyes no longer the kind blue but red with fire in them.

"I thought here very one is equal not leaving others to talk about with them selves, I left my world to start a new away from racists and evil beings, not to come to one where it is double the bad mouthing each other and not talking but in your own groups, this is your world that is getting to darkness I feel within my heart and it is killing me within, but I am the wrong you people will always be the same" the clouds above started to go dark and her blue eyes returned "Not here, not now".

"Well, protector we meet again, you know you are easy to find" a man in a black robe appeared.

"Durza, I thought my brother killed you back in Alagaësia" Aurelia said moving in front of the elves, men, hobbits and Dwarves arms rasied.

"Aurelia, you and your brother are one of the same, dragon riders and elementals, but it is you I want my dear" Durza said and just then a roar sounded from out side and a boy jumped in the window holding a sword glowing red.

"Aurelia, get out of here" Eragon told her.

"No, brother" taking his free hand they glowed an light blue.

"I will be back" Durza hissed and he disappeared.

"You stupid, I don't want to lose you, Aurelia, that is why I sent you to the planet Earth" Eragon said.

"I don't care it is my battle to, and I will fight for it, Murtagh, would agree with me, you never knew I was the protector of the pentagram, the eldars chose me Eragon and I agreed" Aurelia told him and Eragon moved back.

"Fine, if you wish it, but I will not join you, you are on your own for now on" Eragon said and he jumped out of the window. Aurelia fell to the floor and cried, Strider ran to her.

"Shh, it will be okay, shh" Strider whispered to her.

Later that night, Asurelia was brushing her hair when a knock came and Elrond entered.

"I want you to come to the council tomorrow after lunch, where we can decide what to do with the one ring" Elrond said.

"Why?" Aurelia asked not looking at him.

"Because you are great, Aurelia and if I were you I would save middle-earth as well" Elrond told her.

"Okay I will come" Aurelia told him and he nodded.


	2. Moria and Lorast

Aurelia watched the council come into the yard of Elrond and she was getting looks of distrust from some of them.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth and the surrounding islands are on the brink of Destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" Has Lord Elrond said this he looked at each person and then turned to the young hobbit "Frodo, bring forth the ring" he said looking at now table in the middle of the yard. Frodo walks up and places the ring on it and returns to his seat next to Gandalf.

A man from Gondor whispers "so it is true".

"Well done lad" Gandalf whispered to Frodo, as he went back to his seat.

The ring starts to whisper has the man from Gondor stands up "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered, a voice crying to be save as the sky darken" he reaches for the ring when Gandalf starts to talk in the black speech, Aurelia covered her ears as she and other dragon riders it is the dark releasing from Mordor. Elrond watched her and as she covered her ears to hold out the talk.

Gandalf finished and everyone sighed in release of breath.

"Never before has a voice within rivendell talked the black speech, Gandalf" Elrond said calmly, but deadly.

"Begging forgiveness, master Elrond but May it yet be heard" Gandalf told the council "This ring is pure evil".

"No, it is a gift" Gondorian man said shaking his head and Aurelia stood up.

"This thing is not a gift, even though I'm a girl I know its power has it was my father who made it, Sauron is my father and I hate him purely out of the evil of him, 3,000 years ago I was only a small child when my brother Eragon sent me to Earth, I came back due to a wish to end my fathers evil and you say it is a gift, it is not a gift but a weapon to destroy men and elves" Aurelia yelled at the man and she return to her seat.

"You are Sauron's daughter, why are you here then, you are pure evil" he yelled at her and Aurelia ran out of the yard dropping a sword and she didn't go back for it, she just kept running.

"Boromir, that girl is Aurelia Ellie Carmen, her mother named her that as the Golden light song and she is also the keeper of the dragon Pentagram, the necklace around her neck" Strider said.

"But why not use the ring?" Boromir said.

"Because it only answers to Sauron alone" Strider said.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter" Boromir hissed.

"That is no ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" a blonde head elf said standing up.

"Aragorn, so this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said in shock.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor" the elf told Boromir.

"_Sit down, Legolas"_ Aragorn says to Legolas in Elvish.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" Boromir said returning to his seat.

"Aragorn is right we can not use it" Gandalf said leaning on his staff.

"Then what are we waiting" a young dwarf by the name of Gimli rose his axe and it broke into tiny pieces.

"No weapon can destroy it, other than the fires of Mt. Doom, one of you must cast the ring into the fire once it came" Elrond exclaimed.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, as the great eye is very watchful, not even with 10000 men you can not do this is folly" Boromir said.

"Have you not listened a word to Lord Elrond the ring must be destroyed" Legolas yelled at Boromir.

"And you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli yelled at Legolas.

"And if we fail? What then, will Sauron take back what is his?" Boromir yelled to the whole group. A fight broke out and Aurelia only a path away ran to see what was doing on and when she got there everyone except for Frodo, Elrond and Aragorn shaking their heads.

"Stop it" she said no heard her "STOP IT" has she had heard Frodo say 'I will the ring to Mordor'.

"though I don't know the way" Frodo said.

"I will help you there, Frodo Baggins as long it is yours to bear" Gandalf said with pride.

"If by my life or death I will protect you, you have my sword" Aragorn said coming up to Frodo and stood next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow" Legolas said coming to join Aragorn.

"…And my Axe" Gimli said.

"You carry the fate us all, little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor shall see it done" Boromir said.

"Ha, Mr. Frodo is not going with out me" Sam said and he ran out from behind a bush.

"We're coming too" Two more hobbits came out and join Sam and Frodo.

"Frodo, even though I'm Sauron's daughter is it my fate to destroy him and if this is the way to do it, I will join, just promise me one thing" Aurelia said coming up the stairs.

"Sure" Frodo said.

"No getting stabbed" Aurelia said with a little laugh.

"Ten Companions, it is will be it, you will be the fellowship of the ring" Elrond said with a smile.

* * *

**Farewelling the Fellowship**

Aurelia was packing a small back pack, when a knock came to her door.

"Come in" Aurelia called to the door.

"I'm glad you did join the fellowship, Aurelia, you are brave beyond measure, keep safe" Elrond told her.

"Lord Elrond, what if my father kills me and I am unable to continue" Aurelia asked Elrond in a quiet voice.

"My dear, your light is brighter than the stars above your power will protect you" Elrond told her lifting Aurelia's chin "You will always be a daughter in the house of Elrond".

"Thank you" Aurelia said hugging Elrond.

Outside with the fellowship, the hobbits were packing Bill the pony and the Elf Legolas was starting up his bow and arrows on his back. Aurelia came down the steps and the fellowship stopped and saw she was wearing a pair of blue pants and a Black top. Aurelia was reading a blue book with her back-pack on her left shoulder and she stopped and put a book mark within the page she was reading.

"A woman really shouldn't be looking on this" Boromir hissed under his breath and Aurelia glared at him.

"The fellowship is off to Mt. Doom and no hand will be bound if you fail, and to all of you good luck and farewell" Elrond bowed and Fellowship set off.

* * *

**The pass of Caradhras**

Aurelia complained about getting wet feet and frost-bite coming onto the tips of her hair.

Far away in the halls of Gil'ead was a shade dead set on killing Aurelia and knew what to do. He appeared to Saruman and told Saruman to awake Caradhras. Saruman agreed to do it and make Gandalf turn into the mines.

Back to the fellowship, where Boromir was training Pippin and Merry in sword fighting, Frodod and Sam watched along with Aragorn. Gandalf and Gimli were talking about what road they should take and Legolas was keeping watch over the whole fellowship. Aurelia was reading a book about controling dragons and sword fighting.

"We must hold to this course, for forty days and west of the misty mountians" Gandalf said looking at the sword fighting below him.

Down at the sword fighting, Boromir was Teaching Pippin and Merry the skill of sword fighting.

"One, two, five, good" Boromir said.

"Move your feet" Aragorn told them.

"You are doing well, Pippin" Merry told Pippin.

"Thanks" Pippin said.

"Go faster" Boromir said. While Gimli was saying that they should go into the mines of Moria and his cousin Balin would give them a royal welcome, but Gandalf told Gimli no, he would only go there if he had the other choice.

"Aurelia, you should be watching this" Boromir yelled over to her and she got up and walked over to Boromir and slapped him.

"Stop, if the racist, you racist pig" she hisses at him and moves up to the border Legolas was.

"There is some thing the distant" Legolas said.

He was right it was Crebain from Dunland, they hid under the bushes and started to head up the snowcap mountain. Legolas went ahead and when everyone caught up to him, Legolas heard a foul voice on the air and Gandalf yelled it was Saruman.

Rocks started to fall and Aurelia was pushed back over the edge and she screamed.

"AURELIA" Gandalf yelled, but fate changed her into a bird and she flew up and changed back into human and hugged Gandalf to keep safe from the snow. A heavy fall of snow came down on them and buried them. Went the snow stopped falling, everyone got out of the snow and in Gandalf's arms was Aurelia out cold.

Legolas carried Aurelia down the hill while the others followed, Legolas was feeling a strange pull towards the girl to kss her, but he couldn't as he was a prince and it was not custom to kiss a girl when she was asleep. They reached the outside of Moria and Legolas laid Aurelia down on some leaves the hobbits got for her. The hobbits fell asleep with Gimli snoring away, Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn talking quietly and Legolas on the look out. Aurelia stirred and the three men looked at her.

"Why do I feel like I was on the head?" Aurelia said quietly as she had a headache.

"Because you were knock out by snow and you have a bump on your head" A voice to her right told her and she turned to see Aragorn looking at her.

"Welcome back" Gandalf said hugging her as he went to sit with her.

"Thanks" Aurelia said and then she looked around.

"Before you ask, we are outside the mines of Moria and I'm still trying to think of the password" Gandalf told her and he sighed and he went to the wall where the light was

"How are you feeling, Aurelia" Legolas asked as he came up to her.

"I've been better" Aurelia told him.

"You know, you are very beautiful, Aurelia" Legolas said and Aurelia smiled as well as blushed.

"I'm nothing great, but thank you for that, Legolas" she said and she went to stand by the lake.

Gandalf and Aragorn smiled at Legolas and Legolas turns to them.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"You like her, I can see it in your eyes" Aragorn told him and Legolas nodded.

"I do, but I'm a elf and she isn't, it like you and Arwen" Legolas told Aragorn. soon it was morning and everyone was tying or at less tying to help with the password and Frodo stood up.

"I have it, what is the Elvish word for friend" Frodo asked.

"_Mellon_" Gandalf answers and the doors open.

"Soon, master elf you will enjoy the fable hospitality od the Dwarves, roaring fire, malt beer andripe meat off the bone, this, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine, A MINE!" Gimli tell Legolas.

"This is no mine, but a tomb" Boromir exclaimed.

"No, no, nooooo!" Gimli crys out loud as dead Dwarves litter the ground.

"Goblins" Legolas says taking out a arrow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we shouldn't have come here" Boromir tells the group and takes out his sword.

Frodo and the other three, along with Aurelia were by the door, when Frodo was grabbed around the ankle and hanging from above of a monster , Aurelia runs into the mine with the other three hobbits as Frodo is cut down. The watcher in the waterhits the doors and rocks start to fall and blocks out the sun.

"We now but have one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard there are fouler things than orcs in the world, lets us hope nothing comes your our journey though the mines" Gandalf told everyone and then turned to Aurelia "My dear, I think it will be safe for you to be a dog" Aurelia nodded and changed ofrms into a pure white wolf.

They journey to a door where Gimli runs to it fast as a dwarf can go and the others come into the room as well.

"Here lies, Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria, he is dead then, just as I feared" Gandalf told the group.

Gandalf picks up an old book and starts to read it, Pippin touches an arrow and the head of the bones falls off and then the body fellowed, then a bucket. Silence then happened and Gandalf closed the book.

"Fool of a took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" Gandalf said angerily.

Then loud bangs and drums sounded though the hall and hissing sounded and Aurelia changed back into the human.

"Ra'zac they're coming" She yelled at them and Legolas yelled orcs at the same time as Aurelia yells Ra'zac. Boromir runs to the door and started to close it, when two arrows missed his head and he turned to the group.

"They have a cave troll" He yells to everyone. Aurelia jumps to the second floor and lights her hands up with fire.

"Places" She yelled. Legolas, Aragorn in front and Boromir behind them, Gimli on the tomb and Gandlaf infront of the hobbits and up in the rafters Aurelia staying safe.

The Ra'zac came in with the orcs and looked around for Aurelia and they spotted her up in the rafters. They were being held off by fire, but they had to get her poisoned.

"Frodo" Pippin and Merry were hiding behind the far left pillar and Frodo joined them. Aurelia jumped down and used her sword to kill the Ra'zac, but one them stabbed her right shoulder and she held in the cry of pain. She defected them and got out at the same time of the fellowship, one Ra'zac shot an arrow at her and she moaned in pain it was in her wound shoulder and she felt herself getting weaker.

'_must go on' _she thought and ran to catch up with the fellowship, they got to the bridge of Khazad-Dun where Gandalf fell into the darkness of the mines, the fellowship made it outside just as Aurelia fell down.

"AURELIA" Aragorn yelled and he ran to her "Aurelia, speak to me".

"Shoulder" she said one word and fell into sleep.

"She has been poisoned, we must get her to Lothlorien there they can heal her" Aragorn told them and then he noticed her necklace was not on and he started to go though her bag, he found it and put it around her neck. A bright light glowed from her body and healed the wound, she started for breath.

"Aurelia, you stupid girl, wear your necklace, when in battle" Boromir said angerily.

Aurelia at the last night before they go into the woods of the lady of light, went to an closed area, and wrote a note.

* * *

_Dear Fellowship,_

_I am unable to finish this part of the journey with you as I have unfinished busy to deal with back in the forest of Firienholt for training, I feel we will meet again soon but if you forgive Boromir for the slap I gave him a few days ago, so please don't moun me, but think I will see you soon._

_With my love, your golden light, Aurelia Ellie Carmen_

* * *

Aurelia ran into the night with her black cape flying behind her.

* * *

**Rejoining the fellowship**

In the morning, of her departer Aragorn read the note and nodded in agreement with her choice to leave.

"Legolas, get everyone up" Aragorn said and Legolas saw Aurelia missing and he looked at Aragorn, but he did what had to be done, to everyone put.

"Last night, Aurelia left the fellowship to follow dreams that have been haunting her, so she left to figure them out and possibly destory Durza the shade" Aragorn told everyone "And Boromir she is sorry for slapping you a few days ago" he called to Boromir.

In the three months, they travel to Amon Hen, where Merry, Pippin and Boromir were kidnapped, Frodo and sam left for Mordor on they own and Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn went to recuse them.

Meanwhile, in the Firienholt Forest, Aurelia has finished her training with an old man named Brom, a friend of her mothers and knows Eragon. Her Dragon's name is Lorast, meaning dream dust. Lorast had a blue body, with a pick of purple with in the wings and she blows blue and red fire. (Pic on profile) Aurelia hugged Brom good bye and hopped onto Lorast and flew into the sky heading for Fangorn.

(Talking in Aurelia's head)

(**Lorast, **_**Aurelia)**_

_**Lorast, do you wish for a better world**_

**All the time, Aurelia**

_**I know, I just wish my mother and father were here, well not my father, but i do wish for him to be the kind hearted man and not a monster**_

**Don't get down, Aurelia**

_**Lorast, you are my best friend**_

**I know**

**(End of mind talking)**

Aurelia watched the hills and trees fly by as she rode Lorst, when she saw four horses riding towards Rohan capital Edoras.

_**Fly down, Lorast**_

**As you wish**

Aurelia saw Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf riding _'where are the hobbits'. _Lorast landed and the five riders jumped down as Aurelia went around and pulled up her hood.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked rasing his sword as she walked closer.

"He asked who you are?" Legolas said and Aurelia stopped.

"I would have thought you remembered me, but no, I better leave" Aurelia said as she took off her hood. There in front of the five riders was there last member who they thought they would never see again, instead of long hair there short hair to her shoulders and her blue eyes glowing in the sun.

"Alright lassie, you had us fooled when you ran out on us" Gimli said with little laugh.

"Ahh, I missed you too Gimli" Aurelia said with a smile.

"I am glad you are okay, Aurelia" Gandalf said and he hugged her.

"Everyone this is my dragon and best friend, Lorast" Aurelia said as Lorast walked forward.

**Yummy, elf, you should kiss him**

"Lorast!" Aurelia said outloud.

"Dreamdust, good name" Aragorn said and Lorast nodded.

**Tell him I like him**

"Lorast, says thank you and that she likes you more than the dwarf" Aurelia said with a laugh.

"Aurelia, will come with us to Edoras" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I was going there anyway" Aurelia said.

**Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him**

"Lorast go up in the clouds till I call you, stubborn dragon" Aurelia told Lorast and Lorast nodded her head.

"Well, off we go" Aurelia said getting on with Aragorn.

**Kiss the elf, Aurelia and Legolas sitting in a tree…**

"Let's go" Aurelia said and looking up to Lorast blowing out love hearts smoke shapes. Aurelia looked at her dragon and glared at her.


	3. Battle for Helm's deep

This is chapter three of Aurelia, enjoy

* * *

Aurelia walked next to Aragorn at the back of the group as they walked up the steps of Edoras, the doors opened and guards walked out.

"You will not enter the golden hall so armed, Gandalf, storm crow" a man said and Gandalf nodded to the others and they took off their weapons. Aurelia slipped back down the steps and turned to run.

"Stop him" A man order and Aurelia jumped to the roof of a house and call to Lorast, the dragon came down and pick Aurelia up.

* * *

_**We will wait till, Gandalf has healed the king**_

**Good thinking**

_Gandalf call to me when it is safe to come down_

I will, Aurelia

_Thanks_

* * *

Aurelia flew about around the clouds when she heard Gandalf's voice.

* * *

Aurelia, King Théoden will like to meet you out side the gates in 5 minutes

_Okay, I will be there_

_**Lorast head to the gates of Edoras and fast**_

**Okay**

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the ground Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Théoden were waiting for Aurelia. They heard and roar and a scream of joy. A mighty dragon came out of the cloud and landed softly on the ground.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Théoden King" Aurelia said coming off Lorast's back.

"The pleasure is mine, Aurelia, dragon rider" Théoden said bowing.

"There is no bowing to me Théoden, but I will help in the war of the ring, with my brothers, Eragon and Murtagh and their dragons Saphira and Thorn" Aurelia said bowing to Théoden "As well my trainer, Brom, his dragon was killed a long time ago, but he is a great swordsmen".

"Thank-you, Lady Aurelia" Théoden said bowing and he left.

"You are talking to your brothers now" Aragorn asked Aurelia and she nodded.

"They helped me, become one with Lorast and my powers" Aurelia replied.

"You know only you can help defect your father?" Boromir said.

"I know, it is just, I'm scared" Aurelia told them.

"Don't be, you are best fighter I have seen" Aragorn told her and she smiled in return.

"We are going to Helm's deep tomorrow, so be ready to leave" Gandalf yelled to them.

"I must go get my brothers I will see you in 7 days for the battle" Aurelia told them and hopped onto Lorast and flew away in to the setting sun.

* * *

Six days later, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were looking at the barracks of the keep, when they heard three roars and they looked up to see three dragons. One of them they knew and went out to meet them.

"Aurelia, your back" Legolas said happily.

"I am, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn these are my older brother Eragon in the blue robes and Murtagh in the black robe, Murtagh, Eragon these are my friends Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir and there is also Gimli a dwarf" Aurelia told them and they nodded.

"Lia, I thought Brom was coming here to" Eragon said making their way up to the keep.

"He is, he is riding here on Daenar" Aurelia told Eragon and he nodded.

They entered the hall to see King Théoden talking to Gimli the dwarf and Aragorn went up to him telling him they are there.

"Are welcome to see you are alright and a day early, but that is good" Théoden said happily.

"My lord these are my boys Eragon on my right and Murtagh on my left" Aurelia said bowing.

"Welcome boys, now Aurelia you will be at the top of us, Eragon the right of the entrance and Murtagh on the left" Théoden told them and they nodded.

"Thank-you, my brother and I will get how chain mail on were Aurelia sees to the caves to make sure the caves are strong" Eragon told Théoden.

"Thank you" Murtagh told Théoden and he took his leave. Murtagh and Eragon talked about the traps on the fields before Helm's deep and Aurelia started to get ready, when Eragon came up to her and said Brom was here as were elves.

Aurelia ran out and hugged Brom.

"My little light, how are you faring?" Brom asked her.

"My faring has never been better with both your training and friendship" Aurelia replied.

"A heart of gold, Aurelia, may butterflies fly where you fly" Brom told her.

"And to you the eagles flew" Aurelia answered and walked to Lorast as Eragon walked up to Saphira and Murtagh to Thorn.

They flew to their spots and waited, for the sound of thundering feet, deep rumbling of the earth's floor. Aurelia watched from her spot and wished for luck, she made it rain and lightning sail across the cloudy sky. The Uruk-hai stopped 30 feet away from the fort of Helm's deep and banged their weapons on the ground. The men and elves on the barracks loaded their bows with an arrow and held it pointing at any Uruk-hai. Till, a shot hit an Uruk-hai squarely in the chest and he groaned over and died.

Aurelia saw arrows fire and she took off.

* * *

_**Fire away, Lorast**_

**Right**

* * *

Lorast at the same time as Thorn and Saphira blew a giant fire ball hitting about 50 Uruk-hai in the back of the group and they continued, till a dark shadow appeared and Aurelia eyes widen, Durza was here and really angry.

Aurelia light blue cape blew against the wind and Durza smiled and mouthed _"You first" _Aurelia flew away following Eragon as his Deep blue cape bellowed in the wind and Murtagh flying towards the keep.

"Aurelia, go down to the keep" Eragon ordered her, before a shadow ball was released at him and he fell next to Murtagh, it was now her and Durza.

"You will fall, and fail the world, never to be loved or happy, to be alone in the world" Durza hissed at her and she believed him.

* * *

**Don't listen to him, Aurelia, you are loved by Legolas, it is in his eyes, listen to me Aurelia**

* * *

A shadow ball was thrown at her and Aurelia was hit on the right shoulder and flew off, Lorast roared and flew down to try and catch Aurelia fell in the fort of Helm's deep and Lorast felt herself going weak.

Durza flew away towards Mordor to tell Sauron the defect of Aurelia, the golden light.

The battle ended, many good lives lost, Eragon was helping the wounded get to the healers while Murtagh looked for them and it was then he saw the soft golden hair of his sister.

"AURELIA!" Murtagh yelled and Eragon came out to see what Murtagh yelling about and what he saw made his heart drop.

"No, oh please no" Eragon exclaimed and he ran to Murtagh who was holding her close to his chest.

"What is going on out here?" King Théoden asked his men and they pointed to the two dragon riders walking up to them with Aurelia in Murtagh arms.

"Aurelia" Legolas said and he ran to tell Gandalf and the others. Legolas reached them and told them and they ran out of the cave and out into the open where Eragon was brushing the dirt off Aurelia's face.

"Please, Aurelia wake up, please wake up" Eragon pleaded her golden head on his chest and Murtagh running his fingers though her hair.

"Eragon, Murtagh, Aurelia, are you out here" it was Brom and when he came around the corner he gasped.

"She is fading, Brom, we are too late" Eragon cried out and tears fell down and hit Aurelia's pale face and it started to glow and they heard a roar. Legolas looked up and saw Lorast flying towards them.

* * *

**Elf boy, Aurelia loves you and I see you love her and I think a single tear will bring her back from the shadows**

* * *

Legolas walked over to Aurelia's still form and bent down. A crystal blue tear fell onto Aurelia's lips and whispered in her ear "Become who you are born to be, become the light of the people of Middle-earth, become the golden light". A glow started on Aurelia's fair skin, it started to glow brighter and everyone moved out of the way.

"What did you say to her?" Aragorn asked him.

"To become the light and her destiny" Legolas replied. The glow stopped and Aurelia breathe in deeply and stayed asleep. Everyone breathed in relief that Aurelia the first female dragon rider will fight another day and Legolas now felt his heart go into the sky.


	4. Hand in marriage or is it

After the battle for Helm's deep ended, Legolas took Aurelia to his bed chamber and laid down with her till she wakes. Five days Aurelia slept, her strength slowly returning to her, Lorast to was asleep awaiting for Aurelia to awake. It was six days after the battle had ended and Legolas felt a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to find Aurelia looking over him.

"Hi" she whispered and bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Aurelia, how are you feeling" Legolas asked her.

"A little weak, but enough strength to walk around, but no flying for a while" she told him with a smile. Soon, it was time to go back to Edoras and Aurelia was hugged and hugged by friends and her brothers. Legolas and Aurelia watched each other they walked back to Edoras and Aurelia blushed a few times when Legolas saw her watching him.

It had been a week since they were back in Edoras and Aurelia and Legolas started to spend more time together after she nearly died, Legolas loved her and he was going to ask her hand in marriage. He had his mothers ring in his hand has he walked though Edoras, he stopped and turned back around and saw Murtagh and Eragon smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked smiling.

"I was going to ask Aurelia's hand in marriage, but I can not think of the words to ask her" Legolas told them and they smiled.

"Say, I want you in my life and forever" Murtagh suggested and Legolas sighed.

Legolas walked back to Aurelia's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" the voice replied and Legolas stepped into the room.

"Legolas, what can I do you for?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something" Legolas said nervously.

"Sure" Aurelia told him.

"You are my life, my light in my darkness and the love of my life" Legolas and he got out a ring from his pocket and bent down "Aurelia Ellie Carmen, the golden light, dragon rider will you become my wife?"

"Yes" Aurelia said with no hesitation and Legolas kissed her like there was no tomorrow. King Théoden soon got the funeral for the fallen heroes; Aurelia looked out of her window and sighed. She lost friends and she herself nearly lost her life. It scared her, but she was going to fight and keep fighting till the good over ruled the evil and peace will come to the land again.

Aurelia got dressed in a cream dress with a red robe over it, she had her daggers on a belt and she walked out to a room of sadness, it hit like a bag of brinks and she couldn't fight the tears as she thought of the fallen. Eowyn started to sing and the dragons shot fire into the sky, to Aurelia nothing was to become of this day and she couldn't make out the words of the song anymore.

"Aurelia" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to Legolas's blue eyes "It isn't your fault it is Saruman's fault and his demons of the underworld, Aurelia to me you are the world and nothing can happen to it"

"Yes, but Sauron is my father and that makes me evil" Aurelia whispered.

"Never, think that, Aurelia, never" Legolas said to her and kissed her head.

Aurelia nodded and looked over Rohan's lands "The fields, they are silent, something is wrong" Aurelia whispered and Aragorn came out to them.

"It is the darkness, but you Aurelia will over come that" Aragorn said and he turned her around to face him "Never let your heart come to darkness and never let the love for Legolas go" Aragorn whispered and Aurelia nodded. Aragorn and Legolas walked off and left Aurelia looking over the plains.

"It is time to become you are meant to be" a voice whispered on the wind.

"Mum" Aurelia whispered and the moon shows a pathway for them "Thank you" she looked back to the castle of Edoras and sighed.

"My dear you have to go your own way and your brothers will be in your heart, fight Durza and I will be there to help" the woman's said and Aurelia nodded. Aurelia walked back to the party and have a dance with Legolas before running off to face Durza.

"Aurelia, you look to be in another world" Legolas voice came into her thoughts.

"No, just thinking of the future" Aurelia told Legolas.

"I am lucky to have you" Legolas whispered in Aurelia's ear.

"Thank you" she told him and she put her head on Legolas shoulder. Soon, Aurelia went to bed and soon it was time for the final battle and it was her time to defect Durza. She walked out in a cloak with a hood covering her face and she got on a horse, she wasn't taking Lorast for two reasons, one was to surprise Durza and two she couldn't think of her brothers in battle. She stole a horse and rode off into the night with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was 11 at night and Aurelia looked at her ring Legolas gave her earlier that day. She decided to write a letter.

_Legolas,_

_If you are reading this I have gone to fight Durza, it is my job, not yours or my brothers, Legolas if I make it, I would do anything to marry you and become yours. But you have to think of my destiny, I am too fighting for the light and always think of the good. Legolas you are in my life and you are it. My heart, soul my sun and light._

_I love you, Legolas _

_Forever_

_Aurelia _

Aurelia got up and took off her mother's ring and left Legolas's one on.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Aurelia thought of the letter and then of Legolas. It was time to fight for the right and for the peace of the world.

She arrive near to Gondor and waited till it was time.

The morning came and Eragon and Murtagh looked for their sister.

"Where is she?" Eragon yelled and Murtagh looked around and spotted Legolas and Aragorn with Boromir and Gimli running up to them.

"What has happened?" Eragon asked the group.

"Aurelia left to fight Durza" Legolas said sadly holding the ring he gave Aurelia.


	5. The final battle

Aurelia was riding hard and fast towards the fighting grounds. She saw Lorast flying down towards her and Lorast landed.

* * *

**Where do you think you are going without me**

**_To fight Durza_**

**Not without me get on**

"Fine" Aurelia hissed and got onto the dragon and they flew towards Durza and hopefully not their death.

Aurelia found Durza and he was shocked at her.

"You are meant to be dead" Durza yelled and Aurelia smirked. Soon, Durza summon a dragon of shadows and Aurelia was weakening but knew she had to beat Durza as it was her job. Her sword glowed gold and it was at this moment to kill Durza. Aurelia heard horns and she looked towards an army heading to the orcs and killing them.

There was blood everywhere and Aurelia felt sick to the tummy but her mind was set on killing Durza.

"AURELIA" Legolas voice had shouted but Aurelia jumped from Lorast and flew into Durza forcing him off his shadow dragon,

"I will kill you" Aurelia muttered and stabbed Durza in the heart "You will never be back in the world or any" Durza disappeared and Aurelia fell into the trees and Lorast landed near by.

* * *

**Aurelia, we did it**

**_We did, Lorast, we did_**Lorast and Aurelia was losing the battle to stay awake and Aurelia heard Legolas voice near by.

* * *

The battle was won, good over came evil, once and for all.

"Where is Aurelia?" Eragon asked looking around.

Legolas was looking with Gimli in the woods, when he saw Aurelia's blonde hair and Legolas ran over to her.

"Aurelia" Legolas whispered and Aurelia opened her eyes weakly.

"Did… we… win" she asked fighting for and Legolas nodded.

"We did and Aurelia, please fight" Legolas whispered to her and he picked her up. He ran towards Aragorn and his healers and when Aragorn saw the young female dragon rider. Aragorn got a bed like thing and put Aurelia on it and rushed her to the white city with the other injured men.

Legolas and Gimli with Aurelia's brothers waited for news from the healers. For 7 hours they didn't hear a thing from the room, till Aragorn came out with a smile.

"She is going to be okay" he told them "She is asleep at the moment and Lorast is resting near by".

Legolas entered the room and laid down next to her.

"I will always love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I know" he heard and he looked up and saw Aurelia's blue eyes staring at him weakly.

"Aurelia" Legolas said in shock "You should be resting"

"Well, I am lying down and you are here, so I am resting" Aurelia told him with a smirk and her blue eyes shinning.

* * *

That night, Legolas and Aurelia made out.

* * *

In two weeks was their wedding and the white city of Gondor was happy about two wedding the new king Aragorn's and the half elven Arwen and the other wedding was of the prince of Mirkwood and the female dragon rider that killed Durza the shade.

* * *

Well this is the second last chapter, I hope you review this.

Next chapter is the wedding and a surprise at the end.

* * *


	6. The Wedding and What the

It was the day of Aurelia's wedding and she was nervous, Arwen and Eowyn her bride-maids watched as the bride to become wife walked left to right.

"I'm so scared not excited at the same time" Aurelia sighed and she sat down.

"Aurelia, you are marrying a brave, young elf and you yourself are half elf" Eowyn told her.

"But…" Arwen cut her off.

"But nothing, Legolas and yourself make the prefect couple, like Faramir and Eowyn and Aragorn and I; you will be great just think of your happiest moment with Legolas as you walk down to him" Arwen told her.

"Your right" Aurelia stood up went the harps and flute came on. Arwen and Eowyn walked out and Aurelia breathed and Eragon came towards her.

"My dear sister" he hugged her "You look stunning" Aurelia smiled. **(Her dress is on my home page along with every other clothing for the story, as I do not want to describe it)** "For one so beautiful, you make our mother happy" Eragon told her and the wedding march that Eragon and the band made came on and the doors opened. Aurelia looked at Legolas, he had one hand behind his back and his blue eyes shinning with happiest as Eragon walked his young sister down to the groom. Lord Elrond was going to marry them and he stood there looking a little sad, the reason Aragorn and Arwen were going to be married in two weeks and he would lose his only daughter to the race of men.

Lord Elrond started the wedding and as Aurelia and Legolas said their 'I dos' Lord Elrond made them man and wife. Legolas and Aurelia kissed and Lorast gave a mighty roar as did Thorn and Saphira.

* * *

That night, Aurelia felt sick and she ran to throw up.

"Aurelia" Legolas called.

"Legolas, I don't feel well" Aurelia told her husband.

"Lets get you to Cire" Legolas told her and she nodded. They walked down the long hallways of Rivendell, to the healers office and when they entered, Cire, head healer, well after Lord Elrond, seat at the desk and when the door opened, he turned.

"Ah, welcome Aurelia and Legolas" Cire told them.

"Healer Cire, Aurelia isn't feeling well" Legolas told him. Cire had golden hair and warm brown eyes.

"Well, my dear, lay down on the bed" Cire told her and Aurelia walked her. Cire was part wizard, he used some magic over Aurelia, he eyes widen and a smile came on his face.

"Well" Aurelia asked.

"My dear, you are pregnant" Cire told her and Aurelia smiled and Legolas hugged his wife.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Legolas cried out happily, suddenly yellow and green light moved around the couple and they disappeared from sight. Around Middle-Earth 14 others to be taken into the light and that is where another journey begins.

* * *

I hope you enjoy book 1 of Aurelia the golden light, the next story is going to be a surprise, but I will give you a clue, (Apple, Ribbon, Chess, Flower, evil, good and Bats) if you can figure that out, I will give you a little sneak peak of the next one.


	7. poll ready

**Please do my poll.**

I will know what stories you want the most and the least.

I'm the poll will be from 13/04/09 to the 29/04/09 if you don't vote, then tough luck, till the three with the most vote are finished then i will work on the others.

So get voting, hurry

Lillianagreen


	8. Deleting this and then relouding it

I am once again delting this story, i will reloud it soon, i need to check over it.

I hope you understand, but the new one will be up soon


	9. AN

**Hello my readers, sorry for taking so long to update stories and all of that, but I had a bad start of 2011, I broke my arm badly and I stayed in hospital for three days. Then recovery longer than normal because of meds I am on. My boss fired me because I was away for 17 weeks. I only got the full use of my arm back and I type normal and updates will become faster, I bloody well hope. Now it is winter here australia, I can work on my stories and get the new ones typed up.**

**Sometimes there may not be an update for a week or two, but that is because of my life looking for jobs and all of that. **

**Thank you for reading my stories, now for some bad news. I will be taking a few of the stories down and redoing them.**

**also i am taking down my demigod story and work at it more, my cousin louded it for me and i need to redo it, but it will be up in the tenth month and going down at the same time of the others.**

* * *

**REDOING (WILL TAKE DOWN IN TWO DAYS AUSTRALIAN TIME 22/07/11 AND REPOSTED IN AUGUST OR EARILER)**

**CUTTER SWAN **

**DINOTOPIA: BELLA'S STORY**

**FATE CAN CHANGE**

**GHOSTS AND DEMONS**

**MEW MEW POWER TRANSFORM**

**MUTANT**

**THE PHOENIX FLYS**

* * *

**ADDING MORE CHAPTERS AS OF FRIDAY AUSTRALIAN TIME 7PM AT MOST**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC**

**ROTA'S SECRET PRINCESS**

**CLEANER GIRL TURNED BEAUTY QUEEN**

* * *

**STORIES TO COME ARE (WILL BE COMING SOON ABOUT LATER NEXT WEEK)**

**POKEMON/HARRY POTTER**

**POKEMON**

**HARRY POTTER**

**HARRY POTTER/SAILOR MOON**

**POKEMON/TWILIGHT**

**CSI MIAMI/POKEMON**

**CSI MIAMI**

**CSI MIAMI**

**TNMT/HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**There are a few more to come, but these ones have five or more chapters.**


End file.
